The present invention relates to geography, history and health related card games and playing cards, particularly as used for educational purposes as it relates specifically to Oceans, Great Lakes, Continents, States and State Capitals, African American Inventors and Inventions, Truth Fact Match, African Nations and Capitals, and Wellness Match.
This game, which is equally enjoyed by adults and children, provides not only entertainment but also provides an opportunity to educate participants particularly young people using intellectual stimuli and gamesmanship. It takes subject matter (geography, history and health) that may be considered boring or tedious and makes it fun and exciting.
A preliminary search by the inventor failed to disclose the card games of the present invention.
The following is a listing of the patents discovered during the aforementioned search:
Card games that entertain and educate are known for a variety of subjects as, for example, Political Figures (U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,488) and US Geography (U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,140). Further, a Card game with back spelled names of states is known in the art (U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,119).
The present invention provides card games with game cards depicting oceans, great lakes, continents, states and state capitals, African American inventors and inventions, Truth Fact Match, African Nations and Capitals, and Wellness Match
The game includes game cards which are organized in one or more decks of 90, 93, 100, 106 or 109 game cards. Each deck consists of Game Cards which are further identified as either Playing Cards or Action Cards. Each Playing Card has a color coded border, as well as indicia, both graphic and pictorial, depicting oceans (Atlantic, Pacific, Indian, Antarctica and Arctic) (93 cards); great lakes (Huron, Ontario, Michigan, Erie, Superior) (93 cards); continents (Africa, Antarctica, Asia, Australia, Europe, North America and South America) (90 cards); or States of the United States and Their Capitals (100 cards); Inventors and Inventions (100 cards); Truth Fact Match (92 cards); African Nations and Capitals (106); and Wellness Match (90).
Action Cards are an integral part of the Oceans, Great Lakes and Continents games. They are a part of each deck of Game Cards and the play of the game. Action cards with color coded borders direct a beneficial or a detrimental action to be taken by the player drawing an Action Card.